


before the devil knows you're dead

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not putting OJ in my Jack.” Mickey tells him, looking at Ian like he's insulted his honor.</p><p>“Oh come on.” Ian scoffs. “It could be good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the devil knows you're dead

**Author's Note:**

> aka The "Gallaghers own a bar AU" I've been promising for an age
> 
> Had this idea for ages. Has potential for a multichapter but for now...please enjoy!

Mickey eyes the closed door before reaching out for the handle. Locked. He brings his hand up to knock when the door swings open.

 

“Hey Mickey” A tall redhead smiles, leaning against the door.

 

“I didn't think this place ever closed.” Mickey pulls back and looks up at the sign above the door. _Gallagher's Public House Est: 1952_

 

“Nice to meet you too, I'm Ian.” The guy looks unamused as he straightens up.

 

“Yeah, I figured.”

 

“Follow me.” Ian instructs as he heads back inside the bar. “You wanna grab that?” he gestures to a keg just inside the door.

 

Bars like this never look good during the day. Furniture from the 1970s, a half dozen tricolours, several pictures of long dead Irish rebel leaders with the obligatory Dropkick Murphy's poster. Not exactly Mickey's style.

 

“I'm security, not heavy lifting.”

 

“The ad did say I needed extra muscle.” Ian points out with a smirk.

 

“Never saw it. Kev mentioned the job to me, remember?” Mickey picks up the keg anyway and ambles towards the counter. “What kinda business gets their competition to get staff for them anyway?”

 

“The Alibi has their costumers, we have ours. Kev is a friend.” Ian explains rounding the counter and Mickey deposits the keg in front of it for Ian to deal with later. Lugging kegs is not (he presumes) in his job description.

 

“So, I presume you've worked security before?” Ian asks with his back to Mickey as he grabs a bottle of Jameson.

 

“Nope.” Mickey admits, taking a stool.

 

“Okay, you ever kill anyone?”

 

“Jesus, Gallagher you went from work experience to murder in one breath? No, I've never killed anyone.”

 

“Okay, you'll do.” Ian nods grabbing two glasses from under the counter.

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

“We were politely asked to close for a few nights.” Ian explains, picking up on Mickey's earlier observation.

 

“You mean the cops shut you down. Flanagan couldn't call in a few favours, no?” Mickey teases.

 

“Hey, Officer Flanagan is one of Chicago's finest alright and just because he sometimes drinks here doesn't mean he turns a blind eye.”

 

“Yeah okay Nucky Thompson, I get it.” Mickey holds up his hands in mocking surrender.

 

“Surely I'm Capone in this.” Ian pulls an unimpressed face at Mickey's comparison.

 

“Capone? You wish.” Mickey scoffs, looking around him.

 

“Flanagan suggested maybe getting someone to help with our more _enthusiastic_ customers so here you are.” Ian explains further.

 

“Here I am.” 

 

“So, how come you never drink in my bar, Mickey?” Ian asks faux defensively, finally pouring the whiskey into his glass.

 

“I know I'm technically a _Mick_ but Milkovich? come on man, I'd hardly be welcome.”

 

“Well, you're welcome now.” Ian insists. “Now what's your poison? This” he holds up the Jameson bottle “isn't to everyone's liking.”

 

“Anything but vodka.” Mickey mutters “Got any Jack?”

 

“Of course.” Ian spins on his heels and grabs the Jack Daniel's bottle before bending down underneath the counter again.

 

“I'm just waiting on a order of mixers but I do have...” he re-emerges. “orange juice”

 

“I am not putting OJ in my Jack.” Mickey tells him, looking at Ian like he's insulted his honor.

 

“Oh come on.” Ian scoffs. “It could be good.”

 

Mickey considers the offer for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah man I'll have it straight up for now thanks.”

 

Ian shrugs and pours Mickey his drink before raising his own glass for a cheers. They clink glasses in silence and both drinks are downed in one.

 

“I need you every night.” Ian tells him seriously after a beat. The corner of Mickey's mouth twitches and Ian realises what he's said. “I'm gonna need you to work every night.” he clarifies.

 

Mickey nods. “No problem.”

 

“And probably some days as well but I can pay well and you drink for free. Not on the job obviously.”

 

“If I'm working every night when exactly am I supposed to avail of the free booze?” Mickey asks with narrowed eyes.

 

“There's these things called lock-ins...” Ian reminds him with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, alright wise guy.” Mickey concedes and fights a smile.

 

“How's Mandy?” Ian asks out of the blue and Mickey's eyebrows shoot up.

 

“You know my sister?”

 

“We went to school together.” Ian explains. “and she dated my brother for a while so...”

 

Mickey slams his hands on the counter. “You're Lip's brother?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your brother is an asshole.”

 

“I am aware, yeah” Ian clicks his tongue.

 

“So you're Frank's kid? How did I not put that together?”

 

“Well Frank and I don't exactly spend quality time together.”

 

Mickey starts laughing suddenly and shake his head.

 

“What's so funny?” Ian asks confused.

 

“When I see him in the Alibi, your dad-”

 

“Frank” Ian corrects him.

 

“Right. Frank goes on about he should never have to pay for a drink again coz he has his own bar but I always just thought he was talking out of his ass, you know?”

 

“This isn't Frank's bar. It's mine.” Ian says defiantly. Something in his tone tells Mickey that this isn't the first time Ian's had to say this.

 

“It says Margaret Gallagher above the door.” Mickey points out, gesturing outside. For a second, Mickey thinks he's blown this whole thing.

 

But Ian smiles. “Yeah, well we haven't had a chance to change the licence yet. But grandma would want me to have it.”

 

“Are you sure you're even old enough to be in a bar let alone run one?”

 

“Fuck you” Ian bristles. “That's no way to act in a job interview.”

 

“You already gave me the job.” Mickey points out, rising from his stool and walking backward towards the door. “Just trying to get to know my boss a bit better.”

 

“You're gonna be a handful, aren't you?”

 

Mickey purses his lips and purposefully rakes his eyes down Ian's body “Yeah, if you like. See ya tomorrow night, Gallagher. I look forward to trying the JD and orange juice.”

 

Ian is momentarily stunned at Mickey's boldness before he shouts after him. “It's a date, Milkovich.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for the Boardwalk Empire reference.
> 
> you can find me at [micklanamilkovich](http://micklanamilkovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
